REALIZATIONS
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: this is what i think should happen after Andy left the hospital on thurs. night's episode.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is what I think happened after Thursday night's episod****e. I own nothing.**

She ran out of the hospital to her car and sped over to Sam's apartment. She was so angry, upset and on the verge of tears. '_I can't believe that I'm so stupid sometimes. Why didn't I see it before?' _she thought as she banged on his door. "Sam…please open up if you're there." She said loudly as her voice cracked.

Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard banging on his door then he heard her voice. He could hear that she was upset and possibly crying. He quickly got up and opened the door and the look on her face broke his heart. It was the look of pain and hurt and her tears were now flowing freely down her face; he didn't say anything but he just pulled her into a hug and closed the door.

They went over to the couch and sat down all the while he continued to hold her in a tight embrace. Then she spoke, "When I went up there, he and Jo were popping balloons, throwing away the flowers and she was eating the chocolate. They were laughing and flirting with each other. Why didn't I see it earlier? There were warning signs but I stupidly ignored my gut. When I asked him if he still loved her he didn't say anything for a minute—that should've tipped me off right there—then he's been working late on a case—yeah right—and then I found that ring in the gun compartment no less and I'm just sure it was hers because frankly it's a little big on me and it just doesn't look like something I would like. But it was the look on his face when he looked at her; he's never looked at me that way. Lets face it Sam, this was never supposed to go this far; I mean keeping a ring in gun compartment, come on, who would do that? I've thought about this and I'm going to break up with him tomorrow and don't try to stop me because I've made up my mind. I was just trying to fool myself into thinking that I was happy with him but I wasn't. I'm happiest when I'm with you, Sam." She angrily wiped away the tears.

"No Andy, don't go blaming you for his stupid mistake. Ok yeah sure you didn't see the signs but that's in the past. And now you can move forward. And if doesn't see just how great of person you are and not just some beautiful rookie then that's his problem; just know that I will always be here for you."

When she looked up into his eyes for the first time she felt like she was going to be ok and then what she saw in his eyes was love. She wasn't sure as to how to respond to that but she decided she was listening to her gut this time. "Sam…how long have you felt this way about me?"

"From the first moment we met then I got to know you and I just couldn't stop myself from falling very hard in love with you."

"I…I don't know what to say. To tell you the truth I've felt the same way but I was afraid of getting hurt again and now look where that got me. I went with what I thought was the safe choice and I got hurt."

"You're doing it again, now stop it like I said I will always be for you. Look I'm not very good at expressing my feelings so I have a song that says everything I feel about you."

He turns to the radio/CD player and hits play. It's Bon Jovi, 'I'll be there for you' he held out his hand, "Dance with me." "Sam I don't know…" "Yes you do, you've been doing it with me for almost a whole year and just listen to the music, let it flow through you."

She grabbed his hand and he pulled up to him. His hand in hers, her arm around his waist, his arm around hers and they started rocking back in forth in time to the beat. Then he twirled her around and dipped her. The whole time she was surprised that he could dance like this and yet she felt so safe and it felt so right to have him in her arms. She moved closer to him and looked into his eyes; she leaned up and he leaned down; their lips crashing together. They both put everything they had into the kiss. It was slow and passionate like a smoldering flame. He was the first one to pull back and she looked at him confused then he said, "I don't want to be the other man again, I can't…this can't be a repeat of the blackout. I've waited for you this long; one day isn't going to kill me."

"Alright Sam then just hold me."

"Ok"

They went into the bedroom and she took off her shoes and got into bed. He took off his shirt and just left his boxers on and got into bed then he put his arm around her and she laid her head down over his heart. She loved listening to the sound of his heartbeat, it was strong and steady and it calmed her down and soon she was asleep.

He loved having her in his arms; he felt like he needed to protect her from everything. He looked down at her and she was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her lips; he gently kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you Andrea McNally."

The next day came and she was on her way to the hospital to break it off and when she walked into the room she wasn't surprised to see them all wrapped up in each other and surprisingly she wasn't upset because she knew that he was really happy with Jo. She woke him up and he jumped trying to convince her that they were just sleeping. She just simply stated, "Luke its ok, I'm not staying long, Jo don't leave you stay this won't take long. I just came here to tell it's over and don't try to talk me out of it. Look I saw what ya'll were doing last night and you looked way happier than I've ever seen you with me. No don't try to say anything, let's face it; it would've never worked out between us Luke. You've got somebody to make you really happy and love you and I've got that too, I just didn't see it at first."

"Sam?"

"Yeah and here Jo, take this, it was meant for you anyway. Take good care of him and never let him go."

"Um yeah thanks Andy. Umm why are you doing this?"

"Because we've all got to realize that sometimes what you think is the right thing to do turns out to be the wrong one."

"Oh, well alright if that's the way you feel."

"Yes it is Luke. Look you and I both know it was never going to work; we were just too stubborn to admit our true feelings; I've got to go, I'm going to be late to parade. Goodbye."

A few minutes later she pulled up to the station with a big smile on her face, today was going to be new beginning for her and Sam; she just hopes she wouldn't screw it up.

She ran in, got changed and made into parade before Best came in. While she was waiting Sam came in and gave her a coffee. She stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him one hell of kiss; he thought he was going to loose his mind right there. Then she pulled back and sat down. He just stood there dumbfounded until he heard Best's voice and then he went and stood over by Oliver. Ollie was like, "What was that all about?" he had seen the whole thing. "I have no idea but I'm going to find out."

Afterwards when she was gathering her things Traci came up and she noticed that she didn't have her ring, "Hey Andy how are you? Where's your ring?"

She turned around with a huge smile on her face, "I'm great and we broke up."

"What happened?"

She told her the story and Traci just couldn't help herself, "So have you've gotten some McLoving?"

She blushed big time, "Traci, no we haven't done anything like that. We want to take slow and not mess things up. We've both been hurt and we don't want to get hurt again. He did dedicate a song to me last night and it was so perfect, it fits him. Oh and did you know he could dance?"

"No I didn't figure him for a dancing type."

"Yeah I didn't either till we started dancing and he dipped me twice. Oh my god that man feels so good when I'm in his arms."

"And don't forget that Swarek dimple smile."

They both just laughed.

**AN: What do you think? Should I continue? Please give me feedback. Shirtless Swarek for everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** I just want to thank everyone for your reviews on my other RB story and on with this one.**

**Chapter 2: 8 ½ months later…**

They had been going steady for 8 ½ months and everything seemed to be back to normal; Luke was out of the hospital and back to work and being the same jackass he's always been expect he's going with Jo and they seem to be happy together—eww—anyway one day they were all in the parade and Best speaks up, "Alright coppers today's going to be a little different. We're going to do some retraining and I'm going to mix and match it up. So let's go and get changed and meet in the gym."

They all practically ran out of there and Traci turned to Andy, "Hey are you worried?"

"About what?"

"You know, getting your name and Sam's name called together. It's going to be kind of hard to see him as an enemy if you know what I mean?" she said with a little laugh and a smirk. Andy playfully hit her arm, "Traci! Oh my god…"

"Yeah I bet you say that also."

At this they busted out laughing then Andy piped up, "Wow Traci. Do you know that he can so strong and yet so gentle at the same time?"

"Uh no I had no idea…but damn Andy are those scratches on your back?"

She just laughed, "I guess we got a little carried away, he has both bite marks and scratches."

"Wow, guess you two like to play it a little rough"

At this Andy blushed just as Sam walked in and they both started laughing really hard. Sam just had a confused look on his face, "Something I should know about ladies?"

"Uh no Sam, it's called girl talk for a reason. No boys get to know what we're talking about."

"Yeah right and whatever you said Traci made Andy blush big time. Come on what was it?"

"No not telling and there's no way you can make me tell you." Traci said.

"Yeah alright but I can always make you talk Andy; I do have my ways." He smirked and she blushed and even Traci blushed.

"Sam…I, we, oh nevermind; damn you and that dimpled smile of yours. Lord help me to make it through this day, it's going to be torture. Just look at you filling out that black shirt in all the right places…" she had to stop herself and Traci was like, "Come on biter and scratcher, we're going to be late in the gym."

Sam blushed and Andy said, "You're cute when you blush."

"Andy why did she call us that?"

"Really Sam, I thought you were an awesome cop, I did get changed and she saw the artwork you left on my back. That's what we were talking about."

"Oh…hehe…do you like your art?"

"Why yes thank you."

They all walked in and Andy's demeanor changed when she saw Jo and Luke together, Sam noticed this and just put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Best randomly called out names and then he called her and Luke's name. Sam could feel her tense up and looked down, "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I can totally take him down. Plus you've been teaching me some new moves and from where to pull my force."

He nodded as he watched her go into the center with Luke. The whistle blew and he was way too eager to go after her. She just waited then gave him a hard roundhouse kick straight in the chest and he went down coughing. Sam hollered and cheered her on. He got back up with his hand holding his chest but she didn't give him the chance to take her down. He tried to throw a punch but she ducked and punched him hard in the gut then swung her left leg underneath both his legs and again he went down. Before he had a chance to react she straddled him, held his arms above his head then twisted him over so that he was laying face down. She had pinned him to the floor and she leaned down and whispered, "You didn't think I could take you down didn't you? Well honey, if I can take down Swarek who's twice my size don't think for a minute that I can't do the same to you." While she said this she just twisted his arm further up his back then he pounded the mat. Best came over announcing her as the winner, everyone clapped and cheered. She sauntered over to Sam who just had this big grin on his face and as soon as she got close enough, he grabbed her and kissed her. "So you got turned on?"

"Oh I did, I'm just trying to restrain myself from dragging you into the locker room and having my way with you."

"Well it certainly won't be bad idea."

"I like this side of you McFlirty."

"Well that's a new one but I like it navy boy."

"Navy boy"

"Yeah you look like you could be in the Navy Seals."

After the day was done they all met at the Penny but Luke and Jo stayed in a corner away from the rest of the gang. They all laughed, talked and joked and the whole time Andy was sitting in Sam's lap. She started to make a move to get up but his grip tightened and she looked at him, "Sam I have to go to the restroom."

"Andy it would be a very bad idea if you got up now. You're having an effect on me." He moved his hips a little and her eyes went wide in surprise so she didn't get up but Traci noticed her reaction so she leaned and whispered, "Something wrong?"

Andy swallowed hard, "Uh no, I was going to get up but decided against it, you know with Sam underneath me, if you catch my drift."

"Oh…oh I get it, Jerry's the same way."

They both just laughed and gulped down their shots. Pretty soon it's was past midnight and everyone was grateful that it was a Friday and as everyone was leaving a gun shot rang out. They all ducked and looked around for the shooter but couldn't see anything because it was too dark. They checked everyone but Andy turned around expecting to see Sam standing there only he wasn't then she felt a hand around her ankle; she looked down and screamed. Sam had a GSW to the chest and blood was coming out so fast it made her dizzy but she bent down and took off her shirt and applied pressure trying to stop the bleeding. She was crying and saying, "Sam you can't leave me, I love you too much, just hang on." He mouthed 'I love you' because it was hard for him to talk. His eyes kept closing and she kept talking to him. Then what she feared the worst happened, she felt his heart stop beneath her hands and she screamed, "SAM…NOOO! You can't do this do me; you said that you'd never leave me!"

**AN: well I hope everyone likes it, sorry for the cliffy but I had to stop right there. Don't worry there are no deaths in here. I would never have that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you for all the reviews. Please don't ****worry. Oh did ya'll see the preview for Thursday's night episode? See Andy goes with what she thought was a safe choice and winds up getting hurt; well maybe this will be a wake up call for her that Sam is the one.**

**Chapter 3: almost loosing Sam**

She didn't know when they pried her off him so the paramedics could get to work on him nor did she know when they arrived at the hospital. She was totally numb and just kept looking down at her blood stained hands—his blood—she didn't have the heart to wash it off nor did she want to either.

_**In the operating room:**_

"Charge to 200, clear!"

The surgeon had to use the paddles on him three times before they could even open him to get the bullet but judging by the portable ex-ray that was taken in the ambulance, it grazed the top of his heat and blood was beginning to pool around his heart; that's why he flat lined 3 times. Eventually they got him stable enough to where they could start opening him up and as soon as they did blood gushed out. "More sponges and suction we have to work quickly or we're going to loose him again. I'm not having him die on my watch; he has too much to live for. The EMTs said that they had to pry his wife off him so lets make sure he makes it." They got the bullet out and repaired the damage that was done then closed him back up and wheeled him into ICU.

The doctor came out looking disheveled and exhausted; while Andy just sat so still at the table then she saw movement at the door and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the surgeon; his scrubs had a huge stain of Sam's blood and she just prayed that he was still alive; she frankly wouldn't know what to do if he was gone.

"Officer Andrea Swarek."

"Yes that's me." she didn't want to correct him that they weren't married, she kind of liked the sound of that but pushed that thought of her mind for now because she just wanted the news. "Well is he alive?"

"Yes but barely, he flat lined 3 times before we could even operate but we got him stable. The bullet grazed the top of his heart and pooled around it, that's why he flat lined. But don't worry we got it out and fixed it. He'll be in the ICU for a few days then moved to a regular room. You can go and see him now if you want. Your husband's a lucky man because 2 inches to the left and well we wouldn't even be having this conversation now. I do have to tell you we put him in a medically induced coma with a breathing tube so that his heart can heal. Once we know that it's healed we'll take him off the ventilator, bring him out of the coma but when we do he's going to be in a lot of pain. I'm sorry I'm not trying to scare you I just wanted you to know so you won't freak out when you see him."

She shook his hand but before he left she got up and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much."

That's all she said and Traci came up and had tears in her eyes, "Wow, 2 inches, it doesn't seem like a lot but it is. Andy why didn't you correct him?"

"Because I need to be with him and if I have lie then that's what I'll do and besides that does have a nice ring to it." they both smiled as everyone gathered around her giving her each a hug, "Ya'll can go in there first because I want to wash up."

"Ok." Oliver said

They all filed out and one by one went into see him while Traci hung back and went with her to wash up.

"Traci you didn't have to come with me."

"Yes I did, I'm your best friend and I'm not leaving."

"Thanks."

They went into the restroom and she began washing her hands vigorously to get the blood stains off. She rinsed them and as she was drying her hands she all of the sudden went to the toilet and threw up. Traci went a couple of paper towels with cool water and went over and rubbed the back of her neck with it. She kept rubbing her back till it was over and Andy went over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. "I guess this whole thing caught up with me."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Oh for about a week, why?"

She just smiled and Andy was like, "What Traci, why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I was the same way with Leo."

"You don't think I'm…I'm pregnant do you?"

"That's a strong possibility but lets cover our bases first; when did you know that something was different?"

"About 2 weeks ago."

"Mood swings and morning sickness?

"Yeah a whole lot and the other stuff, sometimes it's there and other times I'm fine."

"Cravings?"

"Yeah defiantly so what's the verdict?"

"According to your answers I would say yes you are but we can have an OBGYN take a look just to be sure if you want."

"Yeah but can she do this quietly, I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Sure I'll contact my old one; she's pretty discreet about things like this when it comes to cops."

"Thanks"

They walk out of the bathroom and into ICU. Traci notices that Andy is tense so she puts an arm around her shoulder to give her support. Andy appreciates this because she feels like she's going to pass out. They walk into his room and she stops, her breath catches in her throat and she gasps not expecting him to be like this. Tears form in her eyes and she carefully goes by his side and grabs his hand gently and kisses it. "Sam it's me Andy, the doctors say you're going to be fine but they had to put you into a coma so your heart can heal. The bullet grazed it and your heart was suffocating but don't worry they fixed it; you just concentrate on healing and I'm going to be here the whole time. Traci is beside me."

She moves out of the way so Traci can come by his side, "Hey Sam, I'm glad you're alive and so is Andy. Please don't worry about her because I'll be taking great care of them both. I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest and I'll be here beside you too. Here's Andy again."

This all seems to calm him down because his heart monitor is beeping steady again. Before she sits down in the rocker chair she gently puts her hand on his heart and feels it beating steadily; she had to feel it for herself and smiles then she sits down and crumples into a pile of tears. Traci comes beside her and wraps her arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth like she would her son. Her mother's instinct is taking over and she tells her that everything's going to be fine. Andy seems comforted by this and soon she lays her head down on the side of the bed and goes to sleep with his hand in hers.

A few days go by; everyone stopping in everyday making sure that Andy and Traci are doing alright and at some point in time Andy goes upstairs to Traci's old OGYN and it's confirmed she's carrying his baby. She's only about 2 weeks but still even before she knew when they went to the Penny she talked to the bartender and he just gave her water in the shot glass to keep her cover; by this point it's already the next Friday which is when they take him off the vent and bring him out of the coma; Andy remembers what the doctor told her and this is what she's dreading because she hates to see him in pain and wishes she could trade places with him.

He starts coming around, "Andy…Andy…" his hand is out and instantly she grabs it, "It's alright Sam I'm right here, just open your eyes for the doctors and they'll give you some pain meds."

He nods his head and begins to blink his eyes then open them fully and looks to the side. Andy has never been more overjoyed to see those big brown eyes and tears are forming in hers. He reaches up and wipes away one stray tear and she leans in against his touch. Then his face grimaces and she looks at the doctor, "Well look his eyes are open, now give him the morphine."

They inject him and pretty soon he's asleep again that's when she just looses it again and again Traci is there. "Don't worry Andy it'll get better."

"Really because now I feel like all I do is cry."

"How's the morning sickness?"

"It seems to be gone; so far I have had any which is good because that's the worst part. How am I going to tell him Traci? He's just come out of a coma and I don't want to add any stress."

"Listen to me, it's not good for you to be stressed either, I've never told anyone this but I almost lost Leo."

"Really?"

"Yeah I did because I was stressing about everything and that's not good for the baby. I'm going to help you out with everything until Sam is back on his feet alright?"

"Thanks."

For part time that they were talking, Sam had woken up but didn't say anything because he thought they were in a serious conversation so he didn't want to interrupt. '_Did Andy just say baby?'_

At that he opened his eyes and just gave a signature dimpled smile at Andy, "And when was I going to be a part of this awesome news?"

Andy was startled she thought he was asleep, "Sam when did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago and I heard you guys talking but I didn't want to interrupt. When did you find out?"

"I went upstairs a few days ago when you still in the coma to get it confirmed but Traci first found out on the night you had your surgery. You see before I came in to see you I wanted to wash up and after that I just threw up and Traci asked me some basic questions and that's when she figured it out."

"Wow I can't believe it—we're going to have a baby!"

"Yeah and here they took a picture, the little one is just a little ball but that's our baby."

She took it out and showed him and he had tears in eyes then he put his hand on her stomach; he never thought he would have this much—he thanked fate, God or whoever was listening up there that he could have the woman that he truly loves and little Swarek on the way. She lends down and gently kissed him on the lips and said, "Thank you for giving me this wonderful little miracle."

They all just smile and talk for the rest of the evening.

**AN: hope ya'll like this chapter****; I kind of got a little bit watery after writing this myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks for all the reviews; I really do appreciate what everyone has to say. I can't wait for tonight episode!**

**Chapter 4: Recovering, healing and Sam's surprise to Andy**

After he was discharged from the hospital the doctor told him he couldn't go back to work for another 6 weeks just to be safe. He didn't like it but he would go with it and he knew that Andy would make him so he just went with the flow. When they got to the apartment she got out and went over to the passenger side and put his arm around her and helped him out. "Babe you don't have to do this, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"Samuel Swarek, I will help you out, I came so close to loosing you so just let me help you. You're still a little weak and the doctor said it was going to be a couple of weeks before you're back to your old self again so stop being so stubborn."

"Ok, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"Come on lets get you inside and settled."

Best said that she could have a couple of weeks off to take care of him and she took it. She wanted to be close to him as possible.

For the next couple weeks they watch TV, sleep and mostly just be in each other arm's because after what happened for some reason Andy feels vulnerable and Sam can sense that so he just holds her whenever he can.

One night Sam is woken up by a crying sound and can feel that part of his chest is wet from tears; he looks down at her and realizes that she having a nightmare so he gently wakes her up and she looks up at him. "What happened honey; tell me?"

"You were laying on the ground and the paramedics didn't get there in time and you died in my arms and I just cried against you wishing for you to come back to life and I'm telling you that I love you hoping that you'd come back like in some of those fairytales I've seen."

"Andrea look at me, I am right here alive and breathing and I am not going anywhere."

He takes her hand and puts it over his heart, "See its beating."

She can feel his strong steady heartbeat and it comforts her but that dream was so real and vivid; she looks down at his long scare on his chest and traces her finger over it like she's taking a mental outline of it and soon she yawns, "I love you Sam." "I love you Andy."

He kisses the top of her head and soon they were both asleep again. The next morning Andy wakes to the smell of coffee and pancakes, a small smile appears on her face; she gets up goes to the bathroom and then goes to the kitchen, "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

He turns and gives her a grin, "I'm actually feeling like my old self today but I'm worried about you; any more nightmares?"

"No not after we talked and I felt your heartbeat but damn that nightmare was so vivid. I could feel the blood underneath my hands, your heart stopping and you going limp in my arms. I…I just don't know what I'd do if it was real and with a baby on the way…" her voice trailed off as she sat down on the couch and she put her hands around her stomach as tears rolled down her checks. He took the stuff off the stove and turned it off and went over beside her and enveloped her in a hug and that's when a waterfall of tears came rushing out. She couldn't stop even though she wanted to but she just couldn't. He just held her tightly not letting go and just letting her cry because he knew that this whole situation was traumatizing for her and he wished he could take it all away. She pulls back, "I'm sorry I'm such a crying mess."

"Don't be sorry if that's what you need to help you feel better then me and my shoulders are right here for you."

"Awe that's so sweet; thank you; I think these hormones are making it worse also. I'm just hoping it won't drive you crazy too much."

They both laugh and eat their breakfast even though by now it was cold but they were hungry especially Andy.

A few weeks later Sam gets released by the doctor saying that he's well enough to go back to work and that's when Andy gets scared. The next morning comes and they get dressed and he can see that she's very tense so he goes over to her, "What's wrong Andy?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

He just looked at her, "Andy you're not fine, don't shut me out now…please" he said that last word almost as a whisper.

She looked over at him and he was looking down at the floor and immediately she felt guilty for saying that, "Sam I'm just worried about you going back to work. They still haven't caught the guy yet but what if he comes after you again and this is successful? I…I don't think I could handle loosing you twice." She simply stated as tears started forming in her eyes again; she wiped them away, "Damn hormones, this is going to get old pretty fast."

He gently put both hands of the sides of her face and she looked up at him, "Don't worry about the 'what ifs' babe. Okay so he might come after me but we'll be prepared and take him down. Please don't stress, remember it's not good for the baby." He kisses her forehead and she nods then puts her arms around him and leans her head against his heart to listen to it. she never tires of hearing in some strange way it makes her feel comforted to know that he's alive and breathing. He then pulled back, "We gotta finish getting dressed so we won't be late."

"Okay"

They arrived 10 minutes early and when they went with his arm around her waist and her arm around his; everyone broke out into cheers and clapped because everyone else could see that they belong together expect for those two because they were too stubborn and afraid to admit it. Andy just blushed then before she knew what was happening Sam pulled her to him and gave her the most passionate kiss. When they broke apart she was blushing major and he just had a big dimpled grin on his face as they made their way down to the locker rooms to get changed.

Andy opened her locker and her eyes went wide in surprise when she saw what was sitting there. "Sam!..." she yelled out but he was standing in the doorway in his uniform just smiling.

She looked over at him, "Sam…I…we…" she couldn't form the right sentence because she was completely at a loss for words.

He came over there and bent down on one knee grabbing the ring out of the box and took her hand into his, "Andy the first time we met I knew that something was different about you but it was a good different then as I got to know you I began to realize just how unique and very special you are. I began to feel things that I have never felt about any other person and yes it did scare me at first but then I realized I couldn't live without you. Yes at first I did push you towards Callaghan but that was only because I was afraid of getting hurt because I fell so very hard in love with you and I told you that I'll always be here for you and I was. I was there for you when you shot your first perp, when you got shot, when you got engaged even though it nearly killed me, when he cheated on you even though I wanted to throttle him into space so I will always be here no matter what. And you were there for me when I got shot and then you told me that you were pregnant and that's when everything was put into perspective for me and I knew that you are the one for me. I want us to be friends, partners, lovers and everything else that we can be but there's just one catch; you have to be my wife. Marry me Andrea McNally, say yes and I'll do everything in my power to protect, love, fight and die for you."

She was speechless, she didn't really know what to say expect for, "Yes Sam I will marry you."

Everyone clapped and cheered as he put the ring on her finger and pulled himself up and dipped her and kissed her slowly and passionately. When they broke apart they both had tears in their eyes and everyone came up and congratulated them. Traci came up and gave her a big hug and she hugged Sam and he said, "Thanks." Andy looked at them and Traci just laughed, "Why did tell her thanks Sam?"

"Oh just because."

"Yeah right, come on I want to know please."

"Oh alright fine, I asked her if you like surprises and she said yes you do. That's all we talked about seriously no else knew what I had planned."

"Okay"

After that everyone went on with their day from desk duty to being out patrolling then Jerry came running out of his office because he had gotten some information the shooter from the bullet and went into Best's office; that's when everything changed.

**AN: I hope everyone likes Sam's proposal, I imagine that he would do that if they ever took it that far on the show. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and for those who suspect it was Luke, you people are on the right track.**** I just heard this song and it's totally Sam; it's called, 'Hanging by a moment' by Lifehouse and then I heard this new song by Christina Perry, it's called, 'Arms' and this is totally Andy. Don't ya'll agree?**

**Chapter 5: findings**

Jerry ran into Best's office and he looked up, "What you got Jerry?" he sat down in the chair, "Sir we have the ballistic report back…"

"And what did it say?"

"Well Sir, it said that it was a 9mm…"

"Did it say who it belonged to?"

"Yes…"

"Come on Jerry, spit it out"

"It says that it was Jo Rosttie."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes we ran this test 3 times and it came back the same. I'm sorry Sir I know that she's one of our own but Sir if she had someone hired to take out Sam for some reason then we need to know why! I can't…well I can because I've never trusted her when I first met her, I don't know what it was about her but my gut told me that she was trouble and I was right."

"Yeah I know, we don't know that much about her past and she could've had some connections that we don't know about. I'll call her in and thanks. You should probably tell Sam first and then keep an eye on him. I know how much he loves Andy and he would fight for her so please keep Luke and Jo away from him if you can."

"Yeah sure, I'll try." He got up and went in search for Sam and Andy. He found them talking in the locker room. They looked at him and instantly Sam knew that something was wrong, "Hey Jerry, what's up?"

"Uh we need to talk? No Andy this involves you also."

"Ok Jerry what is it?" she wondered

"It's about the ballistic report…we got it back…this is really hard…"

Sam's blood was starting to boil, "Just spit it out."

"Andy hold on to him please. Ok now what I'm about to say is really hard but here it goes; it says that it was a 9mm and that it uh…umm it belongs to Jo"

"WHAT!" Sam tried to stand up but Andy was holding on to him so tight that he almost lifted her up with him.

"Sammy calm down, I already told Best and he's going to call her into in office. Please don't do anything stupid, Best told me tell you. Please don't do anything. Andy I need you to watch him and you don't do anything either. You got it?"

"Yeah whatever" Andy spat out and by this time Sam was 2 shades of red and low and behold guess who comes waltzing in but none other than Luke. Andy had this murderous look in his eyes and what she did even surprised Jerry. She got up looking at calm but then walked over to him and shoved him against the lockers and began to yell at him. "How freaking dare you! Did you or your girlfriend think we wouldn't find out! She almost to took away the love of my life Luke!"

"Wait Andy what are you talking about?"

"Yeah sure that's what all the criminals say."

"What? Are you calling me a criminal?"

"Well if the shoe fits honey!"

"Hey now, what did I do? Seriously I don't know what you're talking about!"

That's when Jerry jumped up and got in between Andy and Luke because she looked like she was going to deck him again. "Luke the ballistic report came in and it said that the gun belonged to Jo. Do you know anything about this?"

"No I do not and Jo was with me when he got shot. Hell everyone saw us there Jerry."

"Well Luke these tests don't lie and we tested it 3 times to make sure it was right and it came back with the same result. Do us a favor and do not I repeat do not say anything to Jo about this; you got it!"

"Yeah I know how this works."

"Well you should I mean you're practically married to your work." She spat at him, her blood was boiling so bad she wanted to punch something or someone like him who was standing behind Jerry but she breathed deeply trying to calm herself. Jerry kept talking to him, "If I hear anything that you told her and she bolts, you are going to be charged as an accessory to attempted murder of a fellow officer and that sentence can go a long way. Now get out of my sight before I do something I regret." He growled that last part and he took a deep breath before turning around to see if Andy was alright. When he looked at her she had tears in her eyes so he pulled her into a brotherly hug, "Andy it'll be alright, please don't stress. Remember it's not good for the baby."

"I know but I…I just can't believe that she would do something like I mean all I want to ask her is why…why did she want to kill him?"

"I don't know but I do know that she will go down for what she did. Even though she didn't pull the trigger she was instrumental in it." With all this exchange Sam was just sitting there to stunned to even say anything; he couldn't believe that a fellow officer would do something like this unless she was on the take. Maybe that's why his gut told him not to trust her when they first met and his gut was usually right. He would contact some of his buddies from the Guns n' Gangs unit to see if they had anything on her and if they did well lets just that he better hope not to run into her because God help her if he did. He finally pulled himself together and went over to Andy and Jerry turned her around into Sam's arms and she laid her head over his heart because that's the only thing that could calm her down. He just held her tightly and Jerry left the room with tears in eyes also and Sam said, "Do you want to go home?" she looked up him, "No I want to go back in time and punch her out the first time that I saw her but yes I want to go home. I can't be here because God help me if I run into her."

"I know what you mean. I'll talk to Best and you change ok?"

She just nodded and left his locker room and went across the hall and that's when he lost it. He started punching the life out of the lockers; hot and angry tears were falling down and each time he hit the lockers he let out a scream. Oliver came running in and grabbed Sam into a bear hug preventing him from punching the lockers again because outside there was a crowd that was starting to form but Oliver broke it up saying that he was just working out. When he grabbed Sam he just knelt to the floor into a pile of hot, angry tears. "It's going to be okay Sam. We've got the evidence, don't worry she'll be convicted for almost killing you."

"Why…" he sobbed out

"Why what? Sammy please talk to me…"

"Why am I like this? I'm never this emotional. Oliver what is going on with me?"

"It's called sympathy. It happens when their mates get pregnant and the guys are fine at first but then they experience some of the same symptoms as the women. I had it when my wife got pregnant."

"Does it go away?"

"After the baby is born then yes it does."

"What about when she goes into labor?"

"Well…lets just say that some men get sympathy pangs for their wife."

"Oh geez I hope I don't get that."

They just laughed and got up, "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks Ollie"

After that Sam went to Best's office and told him and both he and Andy would be taking off the rest of the shift and he knew why so he said that he would see them tomorrow. They went home, changed and just went to bed even though it was early in the evening it had been a pretty emotional day.

**AN: well I hope ya'll like this…please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I love all your reviews! There's just a couple of more chapters then sadly it's coming to an end, I've had so much fun in writing this.**

**Chapter 6: 7 ½ ****months later**

It has been 7 ½ months since the whole thing went down; Jo had confessed that she did hire one of her old CI contacts to kill Sam, she said she wanted Andy to know how she felt on the inside when she lost Luke to her even though they were broken up. Luke didn't even know that Jo had even thought of doing that and if he had he would've stopped her from ruining everything including their newly established relationship; he told her if she hadn't done this then maybe they'd still be together but he can't be with something who attempts to commit murder especially on one of their own and truth was that he was happy for Sam and Andy knowing that Sam would never hurt her like he did. Jo was arrested and charged with attempted murder of a fellow officer, she pled guilty and got 25 to life w/o the possibility of parole. Luke stayed at the 15th and continuing to be a detective. Sam and Andy continued their plans with the wedding and they bought a house together that was close to the station and decided to fix up the baby's room which they found out that they were having a little girl.

Things had been going really great for the past few weeks for everyone at work except for Andy who had taken a couple of weeks off to get some rest. Now she was at home alone waiting for Sam to get off his shift at work, he had about an hour left so she decided to lay down on the couch to take a nap because frankly she had been exhausted for the past couple of days.

_It was raining and cold. 'Hmm, how fitting' she thought as she stood under the umbrella, Traci had her arm wrapped around her as they stood in the grass. She held her tighter as the sound of the 21 gun salute started, Andy flinched every time they went off and finally on the last gunshot she fell to__ her knees and broke down. The umbrella forgotten as Traci knelt down beside her and enveloped her into a hug; "Why Traci, why?" she screamed out, "He told me he'd never leave me but here we are and now I'm going to be a single mother. My baby girl will never know how great of a father he wanted to be, she'll never get to know him!" Traci didn't say anything but just hugged her and held her. The rain poured over them, Andy tears mixed with the rain making it impossible for anyone to see that she was crying. They began lowering him into the ground and she began crying louder. "I love you Sam. My heart belongs to you and only you." she told him and his casket reached the bottom. She then threw in a dozen white roses while sobbing…_

"Ahhhh" she screamed herself awake, looking frantically for Sam but he wasn't there so she thought it was true. She called out, "Sam!"…there was no answer but the stillness and quietness of the house so she got up and went looking around but finding nothing. She saw a picture of them together at the penny; she picked it up and carried back to the living room but she stood there and leaned against the wall then slide down to the floor and began crying. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed little circles on it. The door opened and she looked up, "Sam…" she whispered then launched herself into his arms and cried, "Oh thank God…you're alive and here!" he closed the door and just wrapped his arms around her. He walked her over to the couch and they sat down, "Honey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" she looked up at him, "Sam…I was tired so I decided to lie down on the couch and wait for you because you had an hour left in your shift. Then I dreamt that all of the 15th was at your funeral and it was cold and raining. They did the 21 gun salute and Traci just held me then I just broke down and I started saying that I love you and that my heart will always belong to you and no one else then I screamed myself awake and you weren't here so I thought it was actually real. I actually thought you had died and you'd never get to be a great father and my little girl would never get to know you. It was just so real and vivid; I could feel the rain against my skin, the cold wind blowing, and the gunshots…just ughh…"

He had tears in his eyes, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. How long have you had these kinds of nightmares?"

"Every now and then but they were never like that and never that vivid to where when I woke up it still felt real."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? I could've taken some time off work…"

"Because at the time, I didn't think they were that bad; it was just today that it was horrible. I'm sorry, I should've told you."

"No don't be sorry, you can't control your dreams. Look I'm still here and I'll do everything in my power not to die." He took her hand placed it over his heart and she smiled feeling it beating, strong and steady like him. He kissed her with more fiery passion that it blew their blackout kiss out of the water. They pulled back and she smiled, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything…for giving me this wonderful little girl, surviving that gunshot, telling me how you felt, just being here in my life everyday."

"You are very welcome."

They ate dinner, watched some TV, talked some more then went to bed. Later in the middle of the night, Andy woke up to a sharp pain and she knew that she was going into labor. "Oh lord…couldn't you just hold on." She said to her daughter but that seemed to do nothing but increase pain, "Ahh…Sam, wake the hell up" he jolted awake, "What's wrong Andy?"

"I'm in labor you dork"

"Okay lets get you to hospital."

"Just hurry, these contractions are right on top of each other."

He quickly got dressed then grabbed his keys and picked her up and carried her to the truck. "Too bad you don't the lights." She said

He then switched on a button and she was surprised when the lights and sirens came on, "Babe when did you put these on the truck?"

"When you spent the night at Traci's, you had that girl's night thingy." He grinned and she just laughed, "Oh Sam, you are awesome."

They got there in about 10 minutes and by the time they wheeled her into the delivery room she was already fully dilated and ready. Sam's standing beside her and holding her hand as the doctor tells her to push. She grips his hand with all her strength and pushes hard then stops. She says, "Okay Andy you're doing great, the head is out and now I just need you to give me a couple more big pushes and she'll be out. You guys have a name ready?" they both nod and Sam's arm is around her shoulders and his other hand is holding her hand, "I love you Andy" "Yeah me now shut up and let me do my job." He smiles and laughs a little but then helps her do her two last pushes and he gasps. "Andy she's so beautiful." He kisses her forehead. The nurses clean her up and Sam and Andy hear her first cry which was strong and loud. They both laugh as one of the nurses hands her to Andy. "She's a healthy 7 lbs and she's 22 inches long. Guess she got her long legs from her father. Congratulations by the way, oh have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes it's Isabel Keahi Swarek."

"That's a very beautiful name; is her middle name Hawaiian?"

"Yes it is and it means fire and flames. I saw it when we were looking through different names on this baby website. I thought it was a beautiful name.

"Well it is and I think it fits her, she looks like she's going to be a handful."

They both just laughed as she was wheeled back into her room. "Sam I'm tired, don't call anyone right now, it's the middle of the night, and lets just get some sleep and call them in the morning."

"That's sounds like an awesome idea." She scooted over to make room for him in the bed and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around her and she immediately fell asleep; he smiled and went to sleep himself.

The next morning the nurse knocked on the door and smiled at them when she came in with Isabel. She started fussing and immediately Andy was awake. She looked up, "Hey Sarah, how are you?"

"I'm great, how did you sleep?"

"Very well actually, Sam wake up, I have to feed Isabel."

"Huh, oh yeah she must be starving, I'll move."

"Would like to hand her to Andy?" she asked Sam

"Yes I would." He carefully picked her up and cradled her against his chest when she started fussing but then she settled down when she heard his heartbeat. He just laughed, "Well Andy looks like she's got some of you in her, she's asleep, sounds like someone I know."

"HaHa very funny Sam, now hand her to me, if she gets to hungry she won't stop crying."

He smiled as he handed her to Andy and she began feeding her. Isabel had a head full of dark chocolate brown unruly hair, big deep brown eyes-they were shaped like Sam's but had the coloring of Andy's eyes. She had Andy's nose but Sam's olive skin toned coloring and when she smiled it was a mix of Andy's smile but with Sam's dimples. She was a very beautiful little girl. Sam stepped out and called Traci first knowing that Andy would've wanted him to.

"Hey what's up Sam?"

"Hey Traci, just wanted to let you that Andy had the baby."

"What? When? Why didn't you call me?"

"Because it was in the middle of the night last night and she didn't want to wake anyone. You're the first person I've called.

"Cool, what's her name?"

"Isabel Keahi Swarek."

"Awww that's so beautiful. I'm getting dressed now then I'll be up there."

"Okay, I'll call the others."

He hung up and called Oliver, Noelle and Dov. He didn't need to call Chris or Gail because he knew that all 3 of them shared an apartment. Dov was hysterical with excitement and he had to pull the phone away from his ear when he told him. He just laughed because Dov was being Dov. Yeah he can be annoying sometimes but Dov kind of grew on him even though Sam never admitted it.

A few minutes later most of the 15th was there cooing over the baby and telling them congratulations then most everyone left and it was the rookies and former training officers that were left. Traci was holding Isabel when Jerry walked in and he stopped suddenly and just stared at her with a smile. He walked over to her, "Hey babe"

"Hi Jerry"

"You know maybe this could be us someday…"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah I agree, would you like to hold her?"

He nodded and she handed her to him, he cradled her in his arms but she started fussing and Sam came over, "Jerry, she likes to hear the sound of your heartbeat."

"Really?" he asked as he adjusted her in his arms then she settled down, "Wow, that's amazing, she's already asleep."

"Yeah she's gets that from Andy. Andy likes to hear the sound of my heartbeat; she says it calms her down."

"It does honey." She piped up. They talked for a little while longer then Oliver was like, "Alright rookies time to go back to work."

Dov piped up, "We're not rookies anymore."

"Yeah I know that but until we get some more from the academy you'll still be called rookies now scoot."

Sam and Andy laughed as they left. He was holding her and Andy said, "Babe could you hand me my camera from my purse please?"

"Sure" he went over and grabbed it then handed it to her. She turned it on and took a picture of him. It was so cute; he was sitting in the rocker chair looking down at her and she was looking up at him smiling. It was the most precious picture she had ever seen.

**AN: Well that's it for this chapter, please review****…is it Thursday yet? **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello my fans, sorry I haven't updated this is in a while…got caught up in writing my new 5-0 story called, 'Nightmares' and it's a very different take on the new season please read it and tell me what you think. Anyway this is the last chapter and I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews…I've had so much fun in writing this…**

**Chapter 7: The Wedding**

She was just standing there in front of the mirror just thinking then she heard Traci's voice behind her.

"Hey you look amazing! Can you believe it?"

"No I really can't…I mean I can't believe that Isabel is already a year and I'm getting married. It just seems like yesterday that I was a rookie who had a thing for my T.O. and now look where we are…"

"Yeah I know and I think the whole entire division never thought you two would fess up your feelings for one another."

She laughed, "Traci…really…"

"Yes really you dork…I mean I've never met two more stubborn people in my entire life…"

"Okay okay…chill out…look at us now—we have a beautiful baby girl and we're getting married. I think we've both come along way since we started. Don't you?"

"Yes I do and it's very beautiful that you two finally came to your senses and got together. I'm just so happy for the both of you. Where is Isabel by the way?"

"Sam's got her; I think she has him wrapped around her finger…"

"Yeah me too…I see the way he looks after her and cares for her when your not feeling good. Oh how are you doing? You told me that you weren't feeling good last week."

"Oh I seem fine now that the nauseous feeling went away. It just seems to come and go…"

Traci just smirked, "Really now…I've heard that before…"

"No you don't think I could be pregnant again…it's only been a year…"

"Well with you two going at it…"

Andy stopped her in mid-sentence, "Traci, help me with my dress, I don't want it to get messed up…I have an extra test in the bathroom…come on I need to find out before the ceremony starts…"

They go into the bathroom and do the test then just sit in there for 3 minutes and Andy started getting nervous, "Trac, what if he doesn't want another one?"

"Now don't over think it…you know Sam—he will be thrilled—oh good time's up…lets see the results"

Andy picks it up and her mouth drops, "It's positive…I'm going to have another baby…Traci oh my god how am I going to tell Sam?"

Now she was freaking out so Traci just pulled her into a hug and she started crying, "Damn hormones…uggh not this again…do you know how many times I cried when I was carrying Isabel?"

"It's alright…you'll get through it and Sam will be here to help you…he's not shot, or in the hospital or dead so you need to calm down; remember what I said about stress—good so don't stress…Sam won't love you any less in fact he will love you more if that's possible because that man's been head over heals in love with you since day 1."

"Really…how do you know that?"

"Call it a gut feeling…learned that from someone"

Andy just laughed and Traci smiled, "Alright come on…let's get your make up cleaned up and head downstairs; I'm sure Sam's pacing because now we're late…"

"Oh great…yeah me late to my own wedding—yeah he'll never let me live this down…"

They fixed themselves up and ran downstairs where the music was just starting. Traci went ahead of her and her dad came over to walk her down the aisle, "You alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm fine…just found out some news…"

He had a concerned looked on his face, "What is it?"

"I'm going to have another little Swarek running around." She smiled widely

"Wow Andy…Sam's going to be so thrilled…come on let's go and give you to him."

They started down and both of them were just smiling widely. Sam was in his formal officer's uniform which made her blush big time and she thought, 'Damn he's fine…he knows how to fill out a uniform…I think we just might have to leave the party a little early tonight.'

Andy had on a strapless, simple yet elegant gown that hugged her curves in all the right places and Sam was just thinking, 'Wow…I can't believe it…she looks amazing and even glowing a little bit…I think we're going to have to leave the party early tonight.'

They decided that they wanted to say their own vows and Sam motioned for her to go first:

"Officer Samuel Swarek when I first met you I thought you were just another one of those bad boy types but then I got to know the real you and I knew that you weren't like that. You helped and taught me so much and even countlessly saved my life. You were there all the time and I don't know when it happened but you took my heart and now it belongs to you and you alone. Sam I take you as my friend, my lover, my partner, father, and my husband. I do promise to love, cherish, protect, fight and die for you to the best of my ability."

Then it was Sam's turn: "Officer Andrea McNally the day I met you is the day my world changed; my priorities changed. You came crashing into me and knocked me off my feet—literally but anyway…I knew at some point that I was falling very hard in love with you and yes it did scare me because I've never felt anything that raw or powerful before. Andy I take you my lover, friend, partner, mother and my wife. You are mine forever and always. I do promise to fight, protect, cherish, and to love you for all time to the very best of my ability."

With there was nothing more to say; they exchanged rings and then he said, "You may now kiss your bride."

He leaned down then dipped her and kissed her with everything he had and when they broke for air she just had this huge megawatt smile on her face then she said, "Sam you are always leaving me breathless."

He just gave her one of his signature dimpled grins which could make her and any other woman melt.

Then he announced them, "Now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Swarek."

They walked down with everyone cheering and she pulled him into the guest bedroom and kissed him with more passion than the one he gave her.

"Wow…now you've left me breathless…what was that for?"

"Oh just that Isabel is going to be a big sister…"

His eyes went wide, "No…really?"

"Yuppers…"

"WOW! You know this is the best wedding gift you could give me."

He picks her up in hug and spins her around and they kiss…"Sam I think we need to go to the reception…"

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

They kissed one more time then she went upstairs and changed into her 2nd dress which looked like a beach wedding dress which was very comfortable but she looked gorgeous. The DJ introduced them as they walked in and everyone clapped and cheered. They made their way to the dance floor for their first song which was 'Honeybee' by Blake Shelton. They started slow dancing which turned into a very romantic rumba. At the end he dipped her and kissed her with everything he had and she kissed him back just the same. When they broke for air, he whispered, "Want to announce it now?"

"Oh hell yeah"

He went over to the DJ and asked for a microphone then he said, "Can I everyone's attention please."

Andy had her arm wrapped around his waist and he had his around hers and she just had this huge megawatt smile on her face.

"Andy just found out some news that we'd like to share; as you all know she hasn't felt well the past couple of weeks and today she confirmed that I'm going to be a daddy again."

Everyone jumped up and cheered and the rest of the night went perfectly. After everyone had left and Traci took Isabel home; Sam took her in his arms and kissed her with the same fiery passion that they had on the night of the blackout. "Thank you"

"Aww what for?"

"For giving me another little miracle and for marrying me; Andy you have made me the happiest man alive and I want you to know that I'd do anything to keep you and our children safe."

She started crying but he just wiped them away with his thumb, "Wow Sam…you really know just how to make girl feel loved and thank you too."

That night they made slow passionate love all night then went to sleep in each other's arms. They both had huge smiles on their faces because they knew that this kind of love would last forever—it was real true love that would never die.

**AN: well that's it for this story…I hope everyone liked it…I kind of got teary eyed at the end of it but it was happy tears. Please review**


End file.
